Diary of a Thief
by theRealSeal
Summary: Amidst the political and social turmoil brought about by the assassination of Marco Barbarigo, the Venetian Thieves' Guild remains among the few united factions still fighting for the freedom of the people. With each passing day the Guild's strength is tested by the city's increased scrutiny, and Ugo, Rosa, and Antonio most struggle to maintain their cause for the sake of the city.
1. Chapter 1: The Guild

This is a story centered around the activity of the Venetian Thieves' Guild, set between the time of Marco Barbarigo's assassination and the effort to re-secure the Council's loyalty to the people. Ugo and Rosa are tasked with maintaining the integrity of the thieves, but their forces are dwindling with each passing day. While the faith of Venezia remains divided between the cause of the revolutionaries and the existing Council members, Ezio fights to gain the support of the mercenaries, the remaining faction without an allegiance.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Venetian Thieves' Guild, 1486_

_Diary Entry #42_

_Ezio's presence in Venezia has caused quite a stir. The guard forces have multiplied, and everywhere I go I can feel the unease. People no longer walk the streets freely as they used to – if they do, they are usually accompanied by others. As if the punishments weren't severe enough, pickpockets are now being brought to the gallows for questioning, tortured, and thrown in the canals. Our guild's overall activity has declined as of late, and I fear that the new recruits are having doubts about joining our dwindling forces. I watch as the quiet evenings pass by without our usual chatter at the docks about the day's accomplishments, as the ruffle of pigeon feathers accompany the sun's setting beneath the sea…_

Ugo dipped his quill into the ink jar and sat up. He closed the diary in front of him, placed it inside an old pillow, and nudged it beneath his mattress – one pillow among many others used to provide for the elevation of his sleeping area.

_As if endangering Rosa wasn't enough – he has to raise the alarm of the entire city and make life for us infinitely more_ _difficult than it already is! _Ugo thought angrily.

Just as he began reaching for the doorknob, the rickety panel of wood standing as the barrier to his room swung open.

"There you are," Franco sighed in relief.

"Was that really necessary?" Ugo retorted, stabilizing the door.

"Antonio's called a meeting. We meet at the palazzo shortly after lunch today."

"Yes, yes, I'll be there…"

_Inside the palazzo, a small group of thieves sat waiting on the cold marble floor, wolfing down their lunches._

From a distance, they watched Ugo and Franco dash for the front door, only to have Rosa briskly shut it in their faces.

"Ow!" Ugo somersaulted backwards from the sheer weight of the force while Franco clutched his nose.

"No shoes in the palazzo! This is the fifth time already!" Rosa reprimanded them while re-opening the door.

The group of thieves in front of them laughed, acknowledging their leader's dramatic display of impudence.

Ugo and Franco sheepishly removed their dirtied shoes and placed them carefully apart from the others', since telling them apart was near impossible. Joining the others, Ugo dropped a small sack of bread in the middle of their circle.

"A guard went after me as soon as he saw the theft. This was all I managed to get." Ugo explained.

"Better luck next time, lieutenant," Dominico taunted, "at least I have fish sticks."

"A petty theft, compared to Ugo's," Rosa retaliated, "At least he has the dignity not to steal from poor fishermen!"

"Buongiorno, everyone!" Antonio called from the staircase. He received no reply as everyone was busy shoving their mouths.

"I see you have all acquired your lunches. Good. I call this meeting today to inform you all of very important business, so listen carefully."

"Lisheneeng," Ugo replied with a mouthful.

"As you all know, Ezio has graciously provided his aid to the Guild after Rosa's incident at the palazzo. From then on we have lost a few of our precious brothers – Giacomo, Sebastian and Ermanno – but their sacrifices are not to be forgotten. In the upcoming weeks, the soon-to-be new Doge has requested that we ready ourselves for the fight against those who would continue to suppress our freedom. Silvio Barbarigo and his henchman Dante Moro still live, and their selfish influence has not waned. The Council must know that if it wishes to continue to serve Venezia, it must pledge its loyalty – to the people!"

Antonio held his hand triumphantly up in the air. Noticing that the thieves did not follow suit and were still eating, he quickly cleared his throat and continued.

"So I ask for all of your cooperation. Ezio will be campaigning for the help of Bartolomeo and his men at L'Arsenale, and in the meantime I will expect all of you to spearhead his effort whenever he calls."

"What of the tightened security?" asked Ugo as he picked the floor clean of any breadcrumbs, "Ezio's done us a good deed since his rescuing of my brothers and sisters from the guards and the whole taking back of the palazzo, but that doesn't mean the city has backed out of the hunt."

"They know where we're heading, and they're working to imprison anyone who even mentions about a revolution!" Franco added, chewing on a fishbone.

"After Carnevale, everything's just gotten worse for us." Rosa said solemnly.

"Yes, I know," Antonio replied, bowing his head. "I know it hasn't been easy for any of us. But as we have seen, if one man, a foreigner, is willing to go this far for a cause he truly believes in for the benefit of our beloved city, then we have nothing but to look up to his efforts."

"Why is he so determined, anyway?" Rosa questioned.

"Meeting adjourned! You are all free to go." Antonio clapped his hands signaling the end of his speech, and the thieves departed except for Ugo and Rosa.

"How is your foot doing?" Ugo asked, concerned.

Rosa looked taken aback for a second, and then smiled.

"I'm fine. See? No crutches."

"You're only faking it, amica. You shouldn't put more stress on that foot."

"Ugo, I'm fine. There's no need to nag me about this." Rosa turned to leave, and as Ugo stood watching, he noticed a subtle limp in her gait. Shaking his head, he proceeded out the front door to return to his quarters.

As the afternoon heat bathed the streets, a flock of pigeons flew over a shimmering, freshly glossed poster of the assassin on a brick wall near a community well.

_Chapter 2..._


	2. Chapter 2: The Lone Flower

_Diary Entry #43_

_Today Franco led a small group of new initiates and ransacked the fish market during the early morning hours. Luckily for them, the guards on duty were a bunch of culos and didn't know how to use their swords. They got out unharmed and brought a large catch – probably the biggest one we've had in months. The newcomers appear promising…but I fear their faith in us will not hold for long. Rosa is still in denial about her condition; I wish that little mouse would listen! Just because she can walk again doesn't mean she could climb, and we can't afford to make mistakes._

Ugo raised his quill to begin another sentence, but hesitated. The scene between Rosa and Ezio's first encounter at the palazzo flashed in his head, along with her teaching of the climb leap technique.

_Bah, girls and their dreams, _he thought, placing his quill down.

Outside, Rosa sat at the edge of the docks facing the canal. As she observed a pickpocket running from the guards in the distance, she was reminded of the good times to be had when the city was free of the assassin's presence.

_Ugo and I would go running from street to street, taunting the guards at every corner and laughing…_

She watched as the sun made its first appearance over the horizon, while merchants gathered their catches and set up stands to prepare for the day's business. The pungent smell of fish and seaweed hung in the air, and a brisk, salty wind blew at the lines of drying fish hanging above several posts behind her.

"Rosa, there you are," said Antonio as he approached from her left.

"Toni! What are you doing here?" Rosa asked, startled.

"Just checking, I was worried about you. Is your leg faring well?"

"Oh, diavolo about the leg already!" Rosa waved her hand. "Why can't I go a day without you guys nosing in about my leg? It is well now, and I can walk."

"I've seen you do more than walking with it lately, piccola – "

"Ugh, and what of it! I am well enough. Besides, thieves don't just sit around and be useless."

The two of them paused, watching the seagulls dive in and out of the shimmering waters.

"Rosa, I want you to come with me. I have something important to give you," Antonio beckoned.

Inside his office at the thieves' quarters, Antonio removed a roll of parchment from a shelf.

"Take this. It is a map of all the possible trading vessel routes around the city, as well as to Cyprus. I've been meaning to make use of it for a while now, but seeing as we already have a well – built model of the entire city here, I decided you could keep it," Antonio explained.

"Bene. This will no doubt be useful," Rosa said happily, taking the parchment.

"Now, I know you still wish to be running free like the rest, but I must remind you to be careful. No doubt Ezio has given us valuable aid, but we mustn't go risking lives unnecessarily."

Antonio nodded knowingly at Rosa, and then proceeded to make coffee.

Outside, Rosa found Ugo waiting for her.

"Here to play doctor again?" Rosa quipped.

"No. I have breakfast," Ugo raised the bag of dried fish in his hands and beamed. "Why don't we go to the Campanile for a picnic?"

As the two of them walked along the edges of the city munching on their meal, they noticed several assassin posters offering an increased reward of five thousand coins for the assassin's captor.

"Why the sad face?" Ugo asked.

"What? Oh, it's nothing…morning blues," Rosa commented, blushing.

"You can't be worrying about that Ezio. He's more than the guards can take."

"I just…wish we could be running freely again," Rosa said, taking a bite off of the sardine in her hand.

"Who doesn't? Look, we just have to remain strong and think positive. Sure we've lost several people, but since when has our lives not been a battle? It's just tough now because we're in the middle of a transition…one which I'm certain we'll emerge victorious." Ugo stood confidently.

"Funny hearing that from you amico. You weren't singing the same tune when the guards took your brothers captive the other night and Ezio had to go and free them," Rosa replied.

Ugo paused.

"It was a mass raid at the palazzo. Of course there would be complications," he retorted.

"And you were certain things wouldn't turn out well. They had Franco and half of our forces in there," Rosa pointed out.

"Wouldn't you have thought the same?"

"I would. But I admit I have never guessed that we could be rescued within a fortnight."

Ugo chewed off the head of a sardine and spat it over the bricks into the canal.

"Look Rosa, Antonio may be rallying us, but I have the welfare of the guild in mind. I will not sacrifice another one of our members to our enemies, and neither should you."

"Tough talk," said Rosa, taking the last sardine. "Let's hope you're right."

"Anyway, what did Antonio speak to you about?" Ugo redirected the conversation.

"An old trade map. Nothing too special," Rosa replied.

_Ezio will no doubt need this, _Rosa thought. _If anything it would give him a better outlook of our city so he can navigate the streets unharmed._

"As you say amica. Just try not to go breaking anything this time, okay?" Ugo rolled up the empty wheat sack and put it in his jacket.

"Si. I will go and check on Franco's team. Meet me at the bell tower near the palazzo after sunset."

The sun broke over the horizon, casting its rays across the surface of the ocean. The two of them parted ways while a steady stream of buyers began to occupy the market to signal the day's activity.

_Chapter 3…_


	3. Chapter 3: The Nail Sticking Out

"Avaaanti - !" a brute bellowed, leading his group of guards after Franco and his gang with his axe raised high.

"Franco! Above you!" Lara cried, dodging a guard's scimitar.

"Die, you scum!" Her pursuer swung the blade just as she leapt over a merchant stand, slicing through a wooden post and sending the construct toppling onto panicked citizens.

Franco looked above him and saw a squadron of archers firing from the rooftops above the town square.

"To the water! Everyone bail!" Dominico cried. Before he can flee, an arrow pierced his right shoulder, sending him careening down the set of wooden building projections he had been crossing.

Noticing the source of the attack, Franco vaulted over some barrels of wine, executed a wall – run onto a dilapidated grocery carriage, and used the additional height to climb over a narrow brick wall separating the chaos from the streets before leaping onto a suspended wooden platform.

"Oi! Ludicolo!" Franco taunted the archer standing on the rooftop just ahead of him.

"– what –" the guard directed his arrow at Franco, appearing confused, "– did you call me?!"

_I don't know! _Franco thought angrily as he realized he needed to dodge.

"Quickly! We need help!" Lara said hurriedly, rushing to Dominico's aid below him.

_Ah, cazzo! _Franco jumped onto the rooftop and sprinted in a zigzag motion towards his assailant. Unsheathing his notched cinquedea as he approached the guard, he dropped into a front roll to avoid an arrow and slashed at his shin.

The archer doubled over in pain and Franco immediately grabbed his arrows.

"Lara! Duck over the beams this way!" Franco called to his comrades below.

_A few hours later…_

Back at the Guild, Ugo noticed from atop a building a small group of people making their way towards the entrance.

_She reminds me of my sister, _he thought of Rosa, _always vigilant and eager. I guess their spirits must be the same._

He sat up from the edge of the guild rooftop and squint his eyes at the approaching figures.

_Franco and his team!_

Ugo hastily made his way down the ladder and bolted towards the group. As he neared, he noticed Lara and Franco barely holding Dominico up by his left arm.

"What's happened?" Ugo rushed to their aid.

"What do you think, idiota? Look at him!" Lara replied angrily.

"Argh, pain – " Dominico winced.

"It's alright, Antonio's in his office! Just a few more steps ahead," Ugo said, attempting to calm his injured comrade.

"Merde, I'll probably die before this thing comes out – "

"Where are the others?" Ugo asked hurriedly.

"We don't know. It was chaos," Franco answered.

"Dominico! Franco!" Antonio came bolting towards them from his office. "This way, we have to hurry!"

Inside, the four of them rushed to grab clean linen and medicine while preparing a bucket of fresh water.

"I'm…losing…blood…" Dominico muttered on the couch.

"Yes, we're getting at it!" Antonio replied, examining his wound. "Ah, damn it, this one's deep. And the impact of his fall has likely made it worse."

"I'm…too young to die…"

Ignoring him, Antonio gently turned him on his side.

"I see a small lump there, behind his shoulder," Franco noted, carrying a stack of linen.

"Good, good. At least we can see the arrow's point. You're not as thick as I thought," Antonio said to Franco, "but we need to surgically remove the point from behind your shoulder."

"…what…?" Dominico uttered worriedly.

"We'll need to take you to a doctor, so you can live," Antonio said, "And most likely you won't be climbing for months after this."

"No…this is bad…" Dominico muttered sadly.

"For further clarification amico, he means we'll have another disabled thief sitting around, which also means you don't have to worry about sticks and stones for a while," Lara reassured him. "Lucky you."

"Si, we really should create a handicap division," Franco added, cleaning the blood with the linen.

_Hours later, the sun has begun to set across Ugo and Rosa's meeting place near the palazzo…_

Ugo sat at the base of the bell tower with arms crossed, watching the sunset.

_Another one down…_

"Hey there," Rosa emerged from atop a ladder to join him. "Where's your 'coolio' attitude? You look like a pigeon's dumped on you."

"Dominico took an arrow to the shoulder, and now he's incapacitated. Turns out you won't be the only one now," Ugo replied solemnly, pulling down his cap.

"Tsh, that's no news. You know what I heard today? Someone's been spying on us."

Ugo's heart leapt.

"How did you know?"

"One of the gals overheard a conversation inside the palazzo last night, after everybody left. We didn't know who it was, but it appears that someone has been reporting to the city guards on our activity."

"Franco's team," Ugo's eyes lit in sudden realization, "the assault at the town square…it was a trap!"

"Come again?"

"The rest of his team…they were gone when they came back. They must have gone to the guards!" Ugo stood up with his fists clenched.

"Now now, you aren't expecting to launch another attack just after we've been busted," Rosa put a hand on his shoulder.

"Then what can we do? With each minute we waste they could be on the way to finding our headquarters!"

"Do not forget about Dominico," Rosa warned.

Ugo sighed and sat down slowly. As the hours passed by he stared out at the sea hopelessly and rested his face in one hand, rolling a small gray blob of clay in the other.

"What is that?" Rosa asked, barely suppressing a laugh.

"Stress relief," Ugo replied, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Aw, don't worry. They won't find us," Rosa said. "If they do I will protect you."

"Very funny. Damn it, where's Ezio when we need him…"

Rosa jumped slightly at the mention of his name.

"Ezio…I wonder where he's gone. I wonder how he's been able to remain so obscured all along," Rosa commented.

"He works alone, for the most part," Ugo answered, making a dent in the clay with his thumb, "Like a mouse in the dark."

An idea lit up in Rosa.

"That's it! Remember what Antonio said? He's heading for l'Arsenale, into mercenario district. If we could hide ourselves behind his efforts and look smaller, we can rally the mercenaries to our cause and divert the attention to the big guys."

"What of the traitors?" Ugo asked.

"Forget them. They will be crushed soon enough, if we can get the city to focus on other things. No doubt the cazzos that framed us did it for coin, and the guards would never have us in their interests if it weren't for our apparent link to the assassin. We must not let them think we're the ones leading the effort so we can focus on cleaning up anything Ezio's left behind."

"Thieves were never leaders. We follow those with more coin in their pockets or more authority…I see what you mean," Ugo put the clay blob back in his pocket.

"Come, let us make plans for the bait with Antonio." Rosa extended her hand and helped Ugo up to his feet.

Together they made their way across the rooftops, with the canal waters glistening with the light of the moon.

_Chapter 4…_


	4. Chapter 4: Bounding and Leaping

_Diary Entry # 44_

_Today Rosa and I talked to Antonio about our plans to rally behind the mercenaries. He seems to have the same ideas in mind, saying we should find every opportunity we can to reinforce their efforts while giving ourselves enough cover from the guards. Dominico has recovered slightly and is showing signs of improvement, but sadly his mind has changed…he appears to be particularly interested in his hands and would crawl around the guild on all fours, purring like a cat. He appears to have developed a phobia of water, which undoubtedly makes things difficult in a city like this…_

"Ugo!"

Franco sprinted into the Guild's common room, panting.

"The mercenaries are battling it out in the streets of l'Arsenale tonight. We can stage a heist while the guards are away!"

Ugo stood up from the wooden floor, closing the diary in his hands.

"Are you certain?" he asked.

"You can ask Ezio himself. He'll be sending the signal from the highest tower in the district before going off to assassinate Silvio and his crony."

"But how do you know this?"

"Bartolomeo."

"He's free?"

"Really. He's ready to lob off some guard heads, you should have seen him. And you can thank _me _for making the trip personally to confirm his release. It was hard work, you know, asking him what his agenda was without risking a broken skull…"

"Si, good of you to do amico. Sorry, I didn't mean to be questioning…it's just difficult to trust anyone these days…" Ugo said, looking down.

"I understand. It must be mind – bogglingly stressful, sitting around and writing stories…" Franco quipped.

"Hey, don't call me out now. I spent the whole morning just finding a place so I can eat my breakfast in peace," Ugo retaliated, looking slightly disturbed. "Dominico…he's been stalking me ever since he's recovered from the surgery. I don't know what's wrong with him, but he keeps trying to grasp tightly onto my leg."

Franco laughed.

"I bet he likes you. Former rival turned lover. Such a shame you won't reciprocate…" Franco shook his head in disappointment, much to Ugo's dismay.

_At the heart of Venezia's naval military district, a group of guards are clashing with several hired mercenaries. A large crowd had gathered around the scene, with several citizens fleeing after each brutal felling of a soldier._

Standing on top of a viewpoint overlooking the Castello district, Ezio surveyed the scene before performing a leap of faith onto a haystack sheltered between two walls below. Leaping out of the straw pile, he made his way stealthily to a small trio of thieves who were stacking rocks near a bridge.

"Hey," Ezio said curtly and waved at them.

The thieves did a double – take upon seeing him. One of them approached Ezio slowly, hardly believing his eyes.

"Whoa, you… you're – "

"Sssh, I need your help. I have one - hundred fifty florins for you three to harass those guards over there," Ezio pointed to four guards standing in front of the entrance of a tall, broad building in the distance.

"Of course Ser Ez - !"

Ezio grabbed his face and reeled him into a chokehold.

"But you must be discreet about this," Ezio warned. Releasing him, the thief drew back sputtering as his friends looked on fearfully.

"Ah – si, si – so – (cough) – sorry – "

Handing over the coins to the thieves, Ezio signaled them to give chase, observing at a distance. When the guards had left, he quickly but cautiously approached the entrance of the codex room.

_Inside Antonio's office, Rosa, Antonio, and Ugo are surveying the small scale model of l'Arsenal on the desk._

"Ezio will be moving in for the kill right around here. Before that happens we should move quickly to remove as many weapons from the armory as we can. No doubt the remaining guards from the battle will return to retrieve them," Antonio said, placing small sticks in designated locations.

"Where will we take the weapons?" Rosa asked.

"Throw them into the water," Ugo suggested.

"Fair enough. Have your men stationed at these locations once the sun has set. But we must never be detected," Antonio said, putting his hands together.

"But the guard seekers…I've seen several of them newly stationed around our guild. I think they suspect that we're up to something," Rosa added.

"Ah, that could be a problem…. someone must stay to defend," Antonio said, putting a hand on his chin.

"No, I'm not risking anymore lives. We don't have the manpower," Ugo replied. "What we need is a proper distraction."

"And just what kind of distraction would be large enough to get the bastardos to leave?" Rosa questioned, crossing her arms. "I would hate to return to a rundown guild when the battles are over…"

"I have just the right distraction for them," Ugo answered happily. "You'll see."

_Chapter 5…_


	5. Chapter 5: Sparks Fly

_A single firework shoots up from the highest tower in the mercenary district, briefly illuminating the buildings and streets below. _

"Hey! Up there!" a guard alerted while pointing at the sparks in the sky.

"Merde! Run!" his partner cried, watching a group of mercenaries charge in their direction from the darkness just ahead of them.

_Just a few meters away, Ugo and Rosa emerge from behind a large stack of crates. _

"Now!" Rosa breathed as the two of them ran towards the front gate of l'Arsenal. Once inside, they ducked behind a stockpile of cannonballs and surveyed the vicinity for any signs of guards.

"See the armory?" Rosa asked.

"No, it's too dark…but I can hazard a guess it's that white building over on the other side with the cannon on top," Ugo suggested. "Stay low."

As the two of them made their way to a haystack, they caught a glimpse of a shadowy figure running across the rooftops.

"Hey, that's Ezio!" Rosa whispered in shock. "Look, he's heading for that ship – "

"What? Argh, we're losing time - !" Ugo grabbed Rosa's arm and together they sped for the armory.

"Presto! After him!" an archer signaled from above, launching arrows in Ezio's direction. Ezio skillfully dodged and veered toward the archer, who immediately dropped his bow and reached for his cavalieri mace.

Springing over a rooftop chimney, Ezio landed directly in front of the guard and disarmed him.

"Blargh – stronzo - !" the guard cursed as Ezio delivered a blow directly to his stomach. Sensing another oncoming arrow, Ezio grabbed his victim by the collar and positioned him in front as a shield. He then bolted towards the ship after Silvio and Dante.

Ugo and Rosa stopped in front of the armory's only heavy set of doors.

"He's halfway there!" said Rosa as Ugo kicked at the large panel of metal. "Merde, my leg is complaining again – "

"Ugh, it's no use. These doors won't budge," Ugo said, panting. "We need a metal crank, but I doubt it's going to fit through this small crack – "

"A crank? There's nothing but water around here," Rosa responded, biting her lip.

"Then what are we going to do, dig a tunnel?!"

Rosa turned to the water and her eyes lit up.

"Si, I got it! We can use water!"

"What? How?" Ugo faced her, confused.

"The ground here is soft and there's a slight slope downward. If we can soak it enough directly underneath the armory, we might even get the inside to cave in. They won't be able to enter safely afterwards!"

"Excellent idea Rosa!"

"Look, there's a rainwater tower up here," Rosa pointed to the structure next to a nearby building. "Must hurry, I think Ezio's getting close."

Ugo clambered up the side of the adjacent guard barracks and from there jumped onto the rainwater structure. He took out his sultan's knife and sliced at the sides but barely managed to make a dent.

"Come on – "

Ezio had reached his destination just a few yards away from where Silvio and Dante were standing on the ship below. He broke into a dash and leapt from the rooftop down to his targets; in a blink of an eye, he thrust his double hidden blades into the necks of the conspirators, who had but a few seconds during Ezio's flight to realize their fates.

At the same time, Ugo had managed to pierce through the wood. He immediately sidestepped out of the way as a waterfall poured out from the side.

"This way!" Rosa called out from below, securing their escape gondola at the dock.

_At the Guild, several seekers and guards are conducting a search._

"No mistakes this time! Secure all weapons and possessions and take in any prisoners for questioning," the squad captain commanded.

"We've searched the entire west side and found nothing," a seeker replied.

"Nonsense! What's that helmet for, to protect that empty skull of yours? Keep looking! They could not have gotten far – "

"_Meow."_

The guards stopped abruptly in their steps.

"What was that? A cat?" the seeker dropped low to a defensive stance, spear at the ready.

"That doesn't sound like a cat to me…" an agile runner replied.

There was a moment's silence as the group looked around frantically. Finally a skimpy, disheveled man crawled out from behind a set of stairs to face them, wearing a cast on his right shoulder.

"_Mew…_"

The guards stared at him.

"What the devil…?" the captain furrowed his brow and drew his sword. "Stay back! Explain yourself!"

After a short, uncomfortable pause, the man stood up unnaturally with both hands held limp in front of his chest.

"I'm Dominico the cat," the man replied gleefully. "Have you any fish?"

"What is this nonsense? Where did you come from?!"

"Fish?"

"Ah, diavolo! Stupid asylums…" the captain sheathed his sword and motioned to his team, who were all wearing puzzled looks. "Come on, let's search the next district, we've got no time to waste – "

_Chapter 6…_


	6. Chapter 6: Pristine Waters

_Diary Entry # 45_

_Last night's mission was a success. There were minimal casualties, and our teams returned to the guild in one piece. It's safe to say that Venezia can once again enjoy a period of peace. It feels rather strange – almost alien – to have a time with little concern over matters here, but I suppose that tells us just how much we've missed the old times. So long as we remain the scavengers, we can roam about the streets again for now…_

Noticing that his ink jar was running low, Ugo set his quill down and reached into a wooden box of supplies next to his bed.

"Nope…nothing," he said disdainfully, rummaging through sheets of parchment, a small broken mirror, pieces of scrap wood and a sharpening stone.

His hand met the scrunched edges of a small square painting barely the size of his palm. Picking it up, he saw that the colors on the picture had been distorted over years of wear.

_How many years has it been? _Ugo thought to himself, staring down at his younger self smiling beside a slightly shorter girl with the same curly brown hair and holding a sword in one hand.

"She must be good enough to outlast any pursuers by now," Ugo commented, smiling. "Thank goodness for our swordsmanship lessons…"

_In the thieves' common room, Dominico is crawling about the floor in circles, nervously scratching his hair. Franco is casually reclining on the couch, keeping a watchful eye on him while eating his share of onion bread._

"Fish…fish…" Dominico muttered furtively, pausing to smell a wooden chair.

"Buongiorno," Ugo greeted them as he entered the room. Dominico immediately scuttled over to him and attempted to grab his leg, only to receive a foot to the face.

"Sometimes I don't know if he's trying to be a cat or a dog," Franco sighed as Dominico hissed angrily in retaliation.

"No matter. So long as he keeps his distance from me," Ugo replied, taking a loaf of bread from the table. "Where did Rosa go?"

"I believe she went over by the docks next to the Basilica. A secret meeting with a secret someone, perhaps?"

"I…oh…" Ugo scratched his head thoughtfully. "What's Ezio still doing here? I thought he left the city."

Franco shrugged. "Who knows? I still feel like I never left the circus where I was raised, considering the things happening to us lately…"

_At the San Marco docks, Ezio and Rosa are sitting at a bench, the pinkish light of dawn illuminating the town square ahead of them. Fishermen cast their lines at the sea while a group of scholars play chess on a nearby table._

"Antonio gave this to me. I figured you might need it, considering your work is far from done," Rosa revealed the trade route map to Ezio, beaming.

"Grazie, amica. It seems things aren't looking so bleak after all," Ezio replied.

"Perhaps there's time for a birthday celebration?" Rosa teased, holding the paper above her head before Ezio could take it.

"Ezio! Oh, my sincerest apologies for the interruption," Leonardo appeared before them, clasping his hands together.

"Buongiorno Leo," Ezio greeted. "This is Rosa, renowned thief and charmer."

"Ah, buongiorno to you too my lady," Leonardo replied, bowing. "Pardon, Ezio, but there's something we need to discuss. It's kind of important."

Ezio looked at Rosa, who nodded encouragingly.

"Well, go ahead. Do what you must, I'll wait," Rosa said, giving Ezio the map.

_The aroma of Persian coffee permeates Antonio's office, where the afternoon sun has cast its rays through a secret window above the ceiling, lighting the walls and table._

_The new Doge has been reinstated. We can rest easy at last, _Antonio thought to himself, swirling his cup.

The front door opened and Rosa appeared, looking confident.

"You seem quite satisfied with yourself, piccola. I trust you had a good night's rest?" Antonio remarked.

"Si," Rosa replied happily. "You should look at yourself Toni, you've gone all pale from the stress. Why don't you go out for a walk in the sun?"

Antonio sighed.

"You know how much this city means to me, Rosa. Thank god Ezio's helped us accomplish our mission, or lord knows what would become of us."

"I understand. But why is Ezio so determined? He can't just have our intentions in mind," Rosa questioned. "Would he go so far for revenge?"

"I see. Even he keeps his secrets from a close friend like you," Antonio stood up from behind his desk, putting his cup down. "His purpose is far greater than anyone else's, and our success was but a single step further towards his ultimate goal. He is an Assassin."

"I suspected as such," Rosa replied dully.

"He seeks the Spaniard, Rodrigo Borgia, and all those responsible for his family's death."

"Rodrigo Borgia…the name sounds familiar," Rosa answered. "But I can't remember why…"

"There's a large conspiracy at present, stemming from his order of Templars. Not to mention the persistent attempts that have already been plot against Venice from our enemies."

Antonio walked up to Rosa and held her hands.

"Whatever the case, he must attend to the remainder of his Assassin duties. I greatly appreciate your efforts last night, and tell Ugo he has proven himself a resilient fighter. But don't get yourself overly involved with Ezio, alright? For your safety and ours."

Rosa flinched slightly and backed off.

"What? We're just friends! What could I possibly have to do with his personal missions?" she retaliated.

"Passion is powerful, but it could easily become a man's weakness," Antonio said, taking a sip from his coffee.

"You're one to say! What about the night during Carnevale, with you dancing about at the whorehouse?" Rosa pointed out angrily. "Ezio and I have nothing but respect for each other, and we believe in each other's causes as much as anything else."

Antonio sighed and gulped down the last of his coffee. Setting the cup on the table, he proceeded towards the door for his afternoon stroll.

"Si, perhaps I've been entranced by pretentious noble cordiality. We are just thieves after all," he opened the door and exited the building.

_Chapter 7…_


	7. Chapter 7: Arrivederci

_By twelve o'clock at midnight, Venezia's city lights had been lit. Antonio had returned from a brief meeting with the rest of the Assassins and had just initiated Ezio into their order. In doing so, a new beginning commenced for both the city and its heroes…_

Rosa slowly opened the door to Ugo's room, where he was gingerly dabbing the tip of his quill at a pallet of nearly – dry paint.

"May I come in?" she whispered.

"Sure," Ugo responded without looking up, applying a small amount of water to a cracking patch of indigo blue.

"Why are you holding a quill? Shouldn't you be using a paintbrush?"

"I've no ink for my journal," Ugo said curtly.

"Well that's unexpected. I didn't know you liked to write so much," said Rosa, gently shutting the door behind her.

"Well, considering all the troubles we managed to crawl through, I'd say they're worth writing about."

Rosa sighed.

"You of all people coming from a noble family. The first time I met you I thought you were just a stray like everyone else," Rosa took off her hat and shook loose her thick, black locks of hair.

"Si. No one would have expected that the son of a noble family would end up in the streets," Ugo replied, setting down his utensils. "But I had no choice. The Barbarigos destroyed us, as they did the city. But it's no matter now, for all that has passed."

"You may be just as stubborn as Antonio sometimes, but I'm sure your kind is not unheard of."

"Ah, I suppose I should consider myself lucky to have somewhere to call home and a family," Ugo smiled as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "But I understand all of this would not have been possible if I didn't take a leap of faith myself. Ezio brought this lesson to us, and it should never be forgotten."

Rosa looked with awe at Ugo's confident face for a moment, and then sprung into his arms. Caught off guard, he meekly reciprocated the embrace. Minutes passed as the two of them sat peacefully under the light of the moon spilling in from the window.

"I never told you, but the minute I saw your eyes I always knew I'd fancy you," Rosa said quietly. "Funny how that is, considering now that I'm older and have caught the adventure bug, I could never sit on my loins and miss out on the fun."

Slightly confounded by her feelings, Ugo shrugged.

"Ezio is one – of – a – kind and likes challenges. I'm sure he better suits you," he said. "Besides, I feel awkward when a sister figure admits that she likes me…"

Rosa returned a smile and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a small wooden carving of an eagle about the size of her palm.

"Ezio gave this to me. I think this will be our guild's symbol of luck," she said.

"Are you sure he didn't pay Franco to make that for you?"

"Oh, nonsense. Franco can't be that good…"

_Outside, Franco turns to his side while sleeping on the couch. His nose detects a hint of smell of fish and he wearily opens his eyes._

"…wha - ? " he mumbled.

His eyes met those of Dominico's, who is barely an inch away. Franco immediately fell off the couch.

" – what the devil - ?! What was that for?"

"Sssh. Dominico saw Paganino sneaking out of Antonio's office just an hour ago," Dominico whispered, putting a finger to his lips.

"And?"

"Methinks that mouse is up to no good," he raised an eyebrow at Franco, who slowly backed off.

"By that you mean?" Franco asked suspiciously.

"That mouse has been sneaking about day and night. I don't like his smell…he smells of foreign fish. Foreign, evil, Spanish fish."

"Spanish? How could that…"

Franco paused with a sudden realization.

"Borgia," he gasped. "You mean we have a spy…?!"

"Exacto," Dominico replied with a satisfied grin before scuffling off to his sleeping corner on the other end of the floor.

Franco watched, dumbfounded, as his mind scrambled for sense as to how he was to present his new finding to the rest of the guild the next morning.

_To be continued…_


End file.
